PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The overall goal for the annual ?Workshop on Techniques in Modeling Human Cancer in Mice? proposed in this application is to deliver an intensive cutting-edge training workshop on modeling human cancer in the laboratory mouse to a small group of select early career scientists/trainees. Participants completing the course will acquire a working knowledge of how to characterize and analyze mouse models of human cancer. The course will consist of didactic lectures in the morning to introduce particular organ sites and the characteristics of cancers associated with those organ sites, followed by intensive hands-on laboratory sessions whereby students will gain experience in the manipulation and analysis of mouse models of human cancer. As a global resource for genetically engineered and mutant mouse models, JAX is uniquely positioned to provide a hands-on training experience that is not available anywhere else in the world. Sessions will also include imaging techniques, surgical approaches to the implantation of tumors and pathology. Additionally, participants have the opportunity to present their work and receive constructive feedback from course faculty and participants. JAX is deeply committed to training a diverse group of biomedical scientists. With support from NCI and the Howard Hughes Medical Institute, we will actively recruit and train under-represented minority (URM) participants through extensive partnerships, thoughtful planning and use of scholarship resources. Additionally, we will actively seek and invite URMs to serve as workshop faculty. This intensive 7-day immersive course will be offered to 20 participants selected for their outstanding research potential. They will interact with a group of prominent mouse geneticists and cancer biologists both from JAX and other prominent institutions. The size of the class will be kept deliberately small in order to achieve a desirable level of student-faculty interaction and to permit extensive laboratory training and practice. The course will be held annually at Highseas, our residential conference facility and our generously equipped applied genomic training laboratory. The Jackson Laboratory is an NCI-designated Basic Research Cancer Center and has a long history of hosting advanced courses and scientific meetings.